Could It Be?
by RobinxStarfireLuvr
Summary: Starfire is on MySpace and she sees that Robin posted a bulletin. She does this survey and finds out there is something they have between them! SongFic! OneShot! See my Name to Know the Main Pairing! Wrote this long ago when MySpace was in. Please Read and Review! THERE WILL BE FLUFF!


**Could It Be? By: RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter 1- Could It Be?**

**HEEEY ya'll!!! Guess what? RobinxStarfireLuvr, who is I, made another story!!! Well, it's actually another oneshot, but still!!! WAHOO!!! Since I just heard Could It Be? by Christy Carlson Romano on my Myspace profile as a YouTube, a StarfirexRobin one, I wrote a story about that song!!! And it's about how Starfire is sitting in her room and she was on her Myspace at Titans Tower and she sees a bulletin made from Robin saying Are You Right For Me?!!! YEEAH!!! Well, I hope you all love it. It took me a while to think of something to work with the song. So… yeah. If you you really knew me, you'd know that there's going to be lots of Robin x Starfire fluffs!!! Here's another summary for you:**

**Summary: Starfire's on Myspace and sees a bulletin that Robin made!!! It's called Are You Right For Me?!!! She does it and ends up getting a certain boy. She thinks… does she really love him? Could It Be that they are meant to be together? Find out in this story!!! One Shot!!! It's also a Song Fic. The song is the title, if you wanted to know. Pairing: Robin x Starfire.**

**Ok everybody! Now that you know, I shall start it! On with the show! Or, story.**

**WAIT: Disclaimer: I DON'T own Teen Titans, or first all those Robin X Raven episodes, like Birthmark, The End, and the Prophecy would have never happened!**

**WAIT AGAIN! Dedication: I dedicate my story, Could It Be?, to my best friend, **SoundCloud**, for giving me the lyrics to Could It Be? By: Christy Carlson Romano, Christy Carlson Romano because I'm using her lyrics, **depressed 4 eva**, who let me be an extra in her story, and **AvePlateada** and** xMuStArDxBiRdArAnGSx, **who both wrote my number 1 favorite stories, which is A Real Love by AvePlateada and Replaced by xMuStArDxBiRdArAnGSx!**

**COULD IT BE? – BY: CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO COULD IT BE? – BY: CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO COULD IT BE? – BY: CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO COULD IT BE? – BY: CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO COULD IT BE? – BY: CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO**

It was a normal morning at Titans Tower. I mean, that's how it starts out. Beast boy and Cyborg are versing each other in Mega Monkey 5, which just came out two weeks ago. They CAN'T stop playing it!!!!! All they've done was play that game everyday!!!!!

"ARG!!!!! That's NO fair!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled in frustration. Looks like Beast Boy lost to Cyborg again… After 15 times this morning.

"AHAHAHA! Sorry, Grass Stain, but I'm just better." Cyborg bragged. He began to do his victory dance all around Beast Boy. Beast Boy began to weep. Cyborg was laughing hysterical. So loud and hard, he was rolling on the floor, holding his sides and having tears roll down her cheek. Now, lets move on to Raven.

Well, Raven was sitting on the red spinning, circle chairs that are at the counter. She was sucked into her book. Raven was reading "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. There was a black mug in front of her. It had steaming hot, herbal tea in it. For all the noise that was right next to her, she was acting really calm. Hm… I wonder what's keeping her THIS calm.

"Starfire was in her room. She was playing on her laptop, to be exact. Her laptop had an outline of a heart in purple the top. On the center of the heart was her name, Starfire, written in cursive with purple, which stuck out of the heart like an arrow. She NEVER turned on her computer when ANYONE was around. Embarrassed that people would see on her desktop.

It was a picture of her and Robin. She was wearing a purple gown. It had a purple corset top with no straps and a bunch of sequins all over it. She was also wearing white gloves. Her hair was all curled and put up in a bun, with the two strands and her bangs not in the bun. Robin was wearing a tux, all nice and formal. They were kissing. Robin's hand was on her face, cupping her chin. Starfire's hands were placed on his chest. Their eyes were closed, so wrapped up in the romantic lip lock. There was a red outline of a heart around their faces. Under the heart, it says **TRUE** Love, exactly how I wrote it. In the corner, it said created by RobinxStarfireLuvr. That name always made her blush.

Starfire always stared at this picture, dreaming of that would be her and Robin, but she known it would never come true. Starfire logged on to her account on Myspace, which she goes on EVERY DAY. It was addicting. **(AN: I couldn't agree more.)** All the titans knew that, especially Robin, who knew EVERY detail in her life. **(AN: STALKER! LOL! JK! Sniffs …kinda) **She noticed that Robin put up a bulletin called Are You Right For Me? Starfire gasped at this. She was eager to do it. **(AN: It's on this story, so if you want to do it, fine by me.)**

**Are You Right For Me?**

**Just X the boxes that you are like, and total them up and multiply them by 5. Here is what you rank if you do:**

**0 You are REALLY NOT my type, sorry**

**1-50 Hm… You have some things I MIGHT like, but not you're not really for me**

**51-99 Wow! You got LOTS of things that I'm totally into**

**100 You are REALLY my type! Why don't we get together sometime?**

Physical Features

You have…

Red Hair

Long Hair

Green Eyes

Taller than 5' 6" (Which is My Height) **(AN: I made up Robin's height)**

Thin, but NOT anorexic

Personality (Answer Truthfully)

Happy, Basically NEVER Frowns

Kind, Helps out

Smart, At Least 3.5 GPA

Friendly, Likes To Hug

Social, Has Roommates

Things You Do/Done To Help The World

Donate, Has To Do It Often

Work Out, Almost Everyday

Protected Someone

Community Service, Help a school, pick up trash, etc

Recycles

Favorite

Color: Purple or Orange

Drink: Mustard

Thing To Do: Smile

Pizza Topping: Mint Frosting

Place: Mall

**(Ok, I'll show you what she thinks WHILE she's doing it.)**

'_Let's see… I possess red hair and long hair. Green eyes as well. I AM taller than 5'6", that is the height of Robin? Hm…Raven has told me I am the thin.' _Starfire thought. She checked all the boxes in that section. _'It have seemed I have obtained already the percent of the 25.'_

Starfire then moved on to the next section.

"Personality." Starfire said quietly out loud. She began to scroll down more.

'_Hm… I truly do not do the frowning often. OH! I truly enjoy loving the helping. I have been told by Cyborg when he used his machine of the intelligent testing that I have the 3.9. I love the hugs as well! I as well have roommates, the other Teen Titans, Robin, Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg!' _Starfire X'ed all the boxes again, which Starfire got more suspicious. _'I have gotten the 50 in percent! I am doing quite well!'_

'_Now, I shall be doing the "moving on" to "Things You Do/Done To Help The World".' _Starfire thought excitedly. She was jumping, knowing how she was getting all of them right. '_Uh… I haven't done donating often, month a once for quite a while. Yes! I do the out of working every day, of coarse… _(Blush) _With Robin. And I and the titans protect the world the all time! Please, what is service with the community? OH! I have done volun and teer at schools! Recycling. Robin has explained it to me! It is to reuse bottles, cans, and glass! I do that 2 times a week!' _Starfire again marked every one box with an X. Starfire was getting sucked into doing this bulletin survey thing.

'_I'm am now doing now the fave of rites! YAY! I like purple and orange, mustard, doing smiling, mint frosting on topping pizza and the mall of shopping!'_ Starfire was smiling from ear to ear seeing all the things she enjoyed. She counted up her X's. _'1,2,3,4,5,… 20! 20 multi 5is 100 of percent! Let us see. 100 is _You are REALLY my type! Why don't we get together?"! Starfire squealed and screamed the last part. She was jumping and squealing. She stopped when she noticed what she was doing.

'_Why have I done the glee jumping hen I have known I was type of Robin's… Could it be?' Starfire started. _The words "Could it be?" echoed in her head. She began to start singing. **(AN: Ok, The words of what Starfire's doing at the same time as singing is under the lyrics. Got it? Hope so.)**

_I know we've been friends forever_

Starfire was sitting on a chair. She picked up a scrapbook with them on the Ferris wheel, dancing and the prom, them on the stranded planet, etc._  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

Star gets off the chair. She puts it down and puts her hands over her heart._  
And after all this time  
_She looks at her puppies calendar and it showed on January 25, 2007, it was her 4 year anniversary of knowing Robin. She closed her eyes.

_I've opened up my eyes, now I see  
_She opened her eyes slowly. She her eyes showed the emotion of her gasping. **(AN: like when she found out that Robin was Red X in the episode Red X. PS: This IS like a You Tube, but that's how I made it!)**

_You were always with me..._  
Starfire had flash backs in her eyes of when she was alone with Robin through the good and bad times.

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_

Starfire was thinking of her and Robin, which she never thought of before_  
Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you  
_Starfire was having her hands over her heart. She was twirling and fell on her bed

_Could it be, you were right here beside me  
_Starfire thought of the time in the episode Sisters, when Robin was sitting right besides her.

_And I never knew  
'So foolish of I to not even thought of it.' _Starfire thought in her mind.

_Could it be that it's true that it's you  
_Starfire smiled when she and Robin were dancing together.

_That it's you  
_Starfire just had an image of Robin smiling in her mind.

_  
It's kind of funny, you were always near_

Starfire walked outside her room. She noticed that Robin's room was always right in front of hers.  
_But who would ever thought that we would end up here?_

She though of how she first met Robin, destroying the town, and ended up working with him  
_And every time I've needed you_  
The flashback of Sisters, when she was leaving was in her mind

_You've been there to pull me through_  
Star thinks of the flashback of Sisters when they jumped off the spaceship, he sorta pulled her

_Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you_  
Starfire saw the flashback of the Episode The Quest, when she was waiting for him and thinking of all the times they had so much fun together

_Could it be, you and I never imagined  
_The part of Transformation, she was sorta like spinning with question marks around her

_Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you_  
The episode of Stranded, she was falling with him

_Could it be, you were right here beside me_  
Starfire was thinking of the time when the went to Tokyo, they were sitting on top of the building and ALMOST kissed

_And I never knew_  
Star was having flashbacks of how they were always together

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

Starfire turned and she saw the picture on her desktop

_Oh, it's you_  
She smiled

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_  
This is like when the How Long Is Forever? beginning, of how the day starts

_I can see it in your eyes_  
Starfire was looking in the mirrior, at her own instead

_Oh, and it's real, and it's true_  
Starfire pinched herself to find out that it was true, and it was!

_And it's just me and you_  
She thought of the time where they were talking in the cave alone

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_  
Starfire was smiling and her Robin stuff toy

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_  
She thought of the guys she thought who were hot, but never thought of Robin

_Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you_  
She was twirling and spinned to the floor

_Could it be, you were right here beside me_  
Starfire picked up her Robin stuff toy and hugged it, and place it right next to her

_And I never knew_  
She put her hand at her face and got up

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_  
Starfire sat her bed and stared out the winder, as if in deep thought

_Oh, that it's you_  
Starfire got up and left the room

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_  
She was outside her door, walking over to Robin's room

_Could it be, oh, oh  
_Starfire inhaled deeply and knocked, while her song died down

Robin answered the door.

"Hey Star, what's up?" Robin asked casually.

"Um… Well, I have done your survey on your Myspace... and um… I have gotten all of them correct." Starfire said, blushing red, and head down, embarrassed to show her face.

"I know." Robin said simply. Starfire was shocked. She brought her head up quickly.

"You do?" Starfire asked, flabbergastedly.

"Yeah, I MADE it, so you would GET all of them right." Robin said, hinting some words at her.

"Why?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"You see, star. All this time, for 4 years, I've had this feeling towards you. I always feel nervous around you. My stomach has butterflies and my face gets all hot and sweaty. I feel like I have to check how's my hair, do I smell, and if my clothes are ok. As if I'd want to just grab your face and kiss you. You see Star, the survey was to see what girl is right of me, and you're the girl that's right for me. I love you, and I want you to be my girlfriend." Robin confessed. Robin then held out a black velvet box with an emerald heart-shaped locket, which was VERY beautiful, I might add. He had just poured his heart out to her. Starfire was speechless. She didn't know what to say!

"Robin! I love you too! And I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Starfire exclaimed she wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a passionate kiss on him. There was so much love and passion in this kiss. It was the kiss of them pouring their hearts out to each other. They then broke apart for air. They smiled widely. Robin slipped the cool locket around Starfire's warm neck. Starfire read what was engraved. It said, "Starfire, The only star that shines in my dark night is you. I love you. Love, Robin. Starfire sniffled. This made her heart sing. They began to kiss again.

**THE END OF COULD IT BE? BY: ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR!!!!! THE END OF COULD IT BE? BY: ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR!!!!! THE END OF COULD IT BE? BY: ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR!!!!! THE END OF COULD IT BE? BY: ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR!!!!! THE END OF COULD IT BE? BY: ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR!!!!!**

**ALRIGHT, YA'LL! Finished my story!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!! Well, I'd want to know a little bit more a about you, so do this little survey for me!!!!! Here, check it out! And I'll answer too!**

**What's your name?**

**What's your nickname?**

**How old are you?**

**Did you like my story?**

**If not, why?**

**Who's your fave character in Teen Titans?**

**What's your fave couple?**

**What do you want to happen next? (If you're lucky. I'll use your idea.)**

**Here are my answers:**

**What's your name?**

**I'm not telling, but I like that names Samantha Ashley Richards and Tori Hoshikaji Yumi Anders. The Tori one is Japanese, here's how I made the Tori one like this:**

**Tori: BirdHoshikaji: Star (Hoshi) Fire (Kaji) **

Yumi: Bow and ArrowsAnders: It's Starfire's real last name

**What's your nickname?**

**Sam, Kori, Tori, and Feo**

**How old are you?**

**15**

**Did you like my story?**

**I guess I kinda have to, huh?**

**If not, why?**

**Well, I have to, so yeah.**

**Who's your fave character in Teen Titans?**

**Rabin and Starfire, all the way.**

**What's your fave couple?**

**Robin and Starfire. DUH!!!!**

**Again, I'm going to do my dedication again, cause some people don't read the other bold parts!**

**Dedication: I dedicate my story, Could It Be?, to my best friend, **SoundCloud**, for giving me the lyrics to Could It Be? By: Christy Carlson Romano, Christy Carlson Romano because I'm using her lyrics, **depressed 4 eva**, who let me be an extra in her story, and **AvePlateada** and** xMuStArDxBiRdArAnGSx, **who both wrote my number 1 favorite stories, which is A Real Love by AvePlateada and Replaced by xMuStArDxBiRdArAnGSx!**


End file.
